


The Actor and the Nerd

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Pipabeth's Wedding, Shounen-ai, Slash, actor!Mitchell, nerd!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giant War laid behind them. Ten years behind them, to be precise.</p><p>Percy is a successful and published author, having turned his life into a biographic book-saga called "Peter Johnson and the Olympians". He's rich, famous and has a lot of fans. The only thing missing is love.</p><p>Mitchell is not the shy boy who let Drew bully him at camp anymore. Thanks to Piper's father, he got a foothold in Hollywood and is by now one of the most wanted young actors. He's rich, famous, has been voted as Hollywood's most wanted single man under thirty. The only thing missing is love.</p><p>Piper and Annabeth are getting married. Piper of course invites her younger demigod brother. Annabeth invites the boy who is her brother by anything but blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Actor and the Nerd

PJatO || Mitcy || PJatO || Mitcy || The Actor and the Nerd || Mitcy || PJatO || Mitcy || PJatO

Title: The Actor and the Nerd – How Pipabeth's Wedding Helped Percy's Love-Life

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Mitchell/Percy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Thalia/Reyna, Nico/Jason, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Shane/Lacy, Malcolm/Katie, Chris/Clarisse, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Mitchell Logan, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Piper and Annabeth are getting married! Of course Piper has to invite her two favorite siblings – Lacy and Mitchell. Mitchell is nervous about it, because it's also Annabeth's wedding so Annabeth's best friend Percy would be there too. It had been years since Mitchell saw the great hero and back then, kind of everyone had been crushing on Percy Jackson. The shy, young boy had, thanks to Piper's father, taken on more self-esteem and become a great actor. With his new-found confidence and being faced with the gorgeousness that was Percy, he is anticipating that wedding.

**The Actor and the Nerd**

_How Pipabeth's Wedding Helped Percy's Love-Life_

It was going to be the greatest wedding the demigodly world had ever seen. And there were several people making sure of that. Such as the Oracle of Delphi, the pontifex maximus, the two former praetors of Camp Jupiter. This wedding had highest priority.

Because this wedding was the start of a new era.

The Giant War had been cruel and painful, but it had also started the process of uniting Romans and Greeks. They had worked very hard the past ten years to move on. Rebuilding what had been destroyed during the war and forming what had been denied to them for so long. They had also used the time to build a Greek counterpart to New Rome, called New Athens. A place where Greek demigods were supposed to be able to live out their lives, go to college, settle down, start families and raise their children in a safe environment. It had been a lot of work, but it was worth it.

And now Annabeth Chase, major of New Athens, and her long-term girlfriend Piper McLean were going to get married. The first marriage New Athens would see. The first step toward a new era where their generation would get to 'retire' and enjoy a remotely normal life together.

Which was why everyone wanted to see this wedding go without a hitch, because it was the hope they were all grasping for. The hope to move on from all fights and start families of their own.

The bed men/bridesmaid line-up stood too. Seeing as they both had a lot of cherished friends, it had been hard to narrow it down. Still, each bride chose five dear people to stand beside her.

On Piper's side those were her siblings Mitchell Logan and Lacy Hunnigan, along with Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez. Her siblings and her best friends.

On Annabeth's side those were Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Hazel Levesque, Clarisse la Rue and her own cherished demigod-brother Malcolm Cage. Clarisse and Thalia refused to wear dresses.

Rachel would be performing the wedding – the oracle, the augur and the pontifex maximus being the three with the authority to perform demigodly marriages. She was looking forward to being on that end of the wedding and not the frilly-bridesmaid-dress end.

Now, there was only one person who was probably as antsy about this wedding as Piper and Annabeth. This person was Mitchell. Not just because he was happy for his big sister, or out of the reasons everyone else was anticipating this wedding. No, he had his very own, sea-green-eyed reasons for that. Namely, one Percy Jackson. Or Peter Johnson, if someone read his novel.

Yes, Percy Jackson was a published best-seller author. _Peter Johnson and the Olympians_ had hit the shelves five years ago and it had hit hard. The public sucked the story about demigods, monsters and gods up like nothing else since _Harry Potter_. There were five books, depicting the Titan War. And a comic book series – not just one-to-one adaptations of the books, but with all the little quests and happenings that Percy hadn't included in the books. Percy had written it, all based on true stories too, with Rachel as the head-artist of the comics. Peter Johnson was a superhero.

And Mitchell was not ashamed to admit that he had all the books and all so far twenty-one issues of the comic-series. He had all the merchandise there was, including the rare collectible figures of Peter Johnson, Annabelle Hunt and Archie Chaparral. Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Though the Peter was his favorite, because it looked so much like the real deal had as a teenager.

Mitchell wouldn't call it stalking. Lacy called it being an obsessive fanboy and Mitchell supposed he could live with that. The series was good, after all. Sure, the first time he had seen Percy's name on a book-cover, he had bought it solemnly because... Percy. Percy, his first crush.

Then again, Percy Jackson had, at one point, been the crush of every straight girl and gay guy at Camp Half-Blood. The brilliant smile, the good looks, the charming and kind personality, the strength, being the hero of Olympus. It had been hard not to crush on Percy. So maybe Mitchell's crush had been more intense than most others. He blamed Silena and Piper. Silena, Clarisse and Percy had been close, Silena had often dragged Clarisse and Percy into the Aphrodite Cabin to dress them up. Mitchell, three years younger than Percy, had seen it as a game at first. Had been too innocent to think more about it than just fun and giggles when Silena stuffed Percy into one of her dresses. But shortly before the war, at the age of thirteen, Mitchell started to see things a little more different. Pulling Percy out of his clothes, having him only in his boxers, made things within Mitchell move. Seeing Percy in the pretty dresses had the same effect. Then Silena had died and Drew had taken over as cabin-head. Mitchell had been a scared, little boy, not daring to object to his bully-sister and Percy had practically stopped coming over to the cabin. And Mitchell was too distracted with mourning Silena and fearing Drew to really think about his sexual desires for Percy. Then the Giant War had hit them hard and Percy had disappeared. And Piper had appeared. She defeated Drew, became a loving sister and cabin-head to Mitchell. Helped bringing Percy back.

The first months after the Giant War had been hard. Everyone was once again in mourning and busy rebuilding what had been broken and ruined by the war. And Piper started dating Annabeth. Albeit Annabeth and Percy had broken up, they were still best friends, so while Piper often dragged Mitchell and Lacy with her, Annabeth brought Percy. So Mitchell got to see Percy again. The previous crush flared up again and intensified over the following two years.

Percy graduated high school and moved away for college. Now it had been eight years that Mitchell had last seen Percy. Not just because Percy had moved away – Mitchell knew that the son of Poseidon still occasionally dropped by at camp, Piper had told him so. But also because _Mitchell_ had moved on with live. Graduating high school, finding a job.

A good job. A brilliant job. All thanks to Piper. She had introduced him to Tristan McLean and the older actor had taken to Mitchell, had always secretly wanted a son and a child that would follow his food-steps. Now acting was the last thing on Piper's agenda, but Mitchell had expressed an interest. With a mentor like Tristan, who was _the_ big shot at the time, it was easy for Mitchell to get a foot-hold in the business. His natural talent did most of that, according to Tristan. But Mitchell knew that without Tristan's support, he would have never gotten that much attention that fast.

It had started out with small roles at Tristan's side, without lines even at first. Just his presence. They grew and within the shortest time, he found himself the most wanted teen actor.

A heart-breaker, the kind of guy teen girls had hanging over their beds, squealing about. Not that he could blame them. He had filled out nicely when puberty had hit him. Where he used to be petite and unseemly as a pre-teen, he had hit a growth spurt at fourteen, had started training hard and build up some nice muscles, especially so his arms and abs were well-defined. Not overly muscular or hunky, but rather perfectly fit. Drool-worthy, as Lacy had called it while giggling about how many of her friends had begged her for his number. He was popular, rich, famous.

He lived the dream, as some would say. He was in the news, magazines, a big shot in the movies and even the star of a new show – a TV adaptation of the _Bartimaeus_ saga, a well-written novel series about a young wizard, yet more on the dark side than _Harry Potter_ and Hogwarts. He was Nathaniel, the main-character. He loved the show and his colleagues dearly. He loved the job. Acting was more than just a job to him, it was a passion. And it brought him a lot of money – he owned a villa with pool, even had his own stables on his large property. He had servants, for crying out loud. He had even been voted the most wanted single man under thirty just last month!

And that was the problem. He was single. He had all this fame and money, but no one to share it with. He wanted someone he could shower with presents and adoration, someone to come home to and talk to about his day. Most people however were either only after his fame and money – and even though he wanted to share it, he wanted to share it by choice and not because it was the sole reason why the other would be dating him. Or they were famous themselves and wanted more like a business deal with Mitchell, making both parties more popular by becoming a couple. He didn't want that either. A relationship should be about love and not about business.

Sure, he had the occasional fling and even some short-lived relationships. But never the real deal, never true love. During one of his more depressed phases, when he felt lonely and like he'd never find true love, he had stumbled upon the _Peter Johnson_ saga. Feelings for Percy flared up again hard when he read the first-person narration of what was essentially Percy's biography, even though no mortal would ever know that every word was true. He felt so close to Percy, reading his thoughts like that. In a way, it was like reading Percy's diary. And then he remembered that millions of other readers got to feel just as close to Percy and it irritated him on an irrational level.

Not that any of that mattered right now. As much as he was looking forward to seeing Percy again in person, maybe even talking to him, the most important thing right now was his sister's wedding.

He was sitting in the 'head-quarters', together with Piper's other special people. Leo, Jason, Reyna and Lacy all looked various shades of concentrated and concerned. This wedding had to go without a hitch. Everything had to be perfect. Mitchell grinned a little.

"So, how's the stand?", inquired Mitchell after a moment.

"Katie, Juniper and Grover are on the flowers. They look gorgeous, I checked them earlier", answered Lacy with a dreamy expression. "Truly mesmerizing..."

"Percy is making the cake", continued Leo, earning some surprised looks. "What? Oh, right. You guys never ate something he baked. He's a _genius_. If he wouldn't have become such a great, published author, he should have become a baker. Anyway, he called earlier, asking if someone has a large truck to transport it, because he has no idea how to move that thing. Any volunteers, because I already got roped into kitchen-duty by my own beloved lovers..."

"So Frank and Hazel are on time with the menu?", inquired Thalia critically.

"Totally", confirmed Leo with a dopey grin. "Though they said they could use a little help, with the setting of everything. Who's responsible for the tables and hall-setting?"

"Me!", called Jason out. "Well, me and Nick. And Lacy and Thalia so it won't turn into an underworldly disaster, as Piper called it. I think she doesn't trust my boyfriend..."

"With decorating a room for a wedding? I don't think _anyone_ would trust a son of Hades with that", snickered Lacy, nodding a little. "But yes, me and Thalia are on that too. It's going well, I'd say."

"Me and Rachel made sure everyone answered to the invitations, we got the sitting arrangement handed over to Jason's team. Clothes?", continued Reyna curiously. "How's the stand on that?"

"That would be me and Clarisse. They're all done according to our instructions and she'll pick them up tonight so they're all available by tomorrow morning", answered Mitchell with a smile.

"That means you don't have anything to do, right?", inquired Leo curiously. "Would you mind driving over to Montauk and pick up the cake? I'll give you Percy's address and number."

Mitchell stared doe-eyed. He was supposed to drive over to Percy's and get the cake? All alone with Percy in a car? He felt himself growing a little nervous and curious as well. He nodded slowly.

"Tomorrow by this time, we'll all eat, dance and celebrate this marriage", smiled Reyna pleased.

/break\

Percy was at the phone with Annabeth, agreeing whenever it seemed appropriate. Bride-jitters. If everything was going as planned, if there would be a horrible disaster, if a monster may interrupt the wedding. The usual. Percy, as the best man and best friend, listened patiently.

"Everything is in order", promised the son of Poseidon. "Frank and Hazel are done with the food. It's perfect. The cake is right in front of me and it looks beautiful, believe me. Everyone important will be there, the clothes were picked up and delivered by Clarisse last night. Everyone with trouble was supposed to call her before midnight and no one had any complains, so we're assuming everything fits. As long as Katie keeps Grover from eating the flower bouquets today, the hall will look stunning, but not as stunning as you and Piper will."

"Are... Are you sure?", asked Annabeth unsure.

"Yes. Calm down. Try on your dress and let them finish your hair and make-up", ordered Percy amused as he heard the door-bell ringing. "Oh. I have to go. I think my ride to New Athens arrived. I'll see you soon, hang in there, Wise Girl. This wedding will be a dream."

"Hurry", pleaded the daughter of Athena softly. "I really need my Seaweed Brain here."

He smiled a little as he hung up. Even though they had broken up nine years ago, they would always be best friends and they had agreed years ago that not even if the apocalypse happened, they'd miss each other's weddings. Not that Percy still believed in his own wedding. He was twenty-seven and still single. Granted, there were occasional, short-lived relationships, but never anything serious. Never anything that felt like soulmates. Someone knocked at the door. Right.

"Coming!", called Percy loudly, hurrying over to the door of his small cabin.

The cabin he used to visit with his mother as a child. Even though his books had earned him millions and he owned a large house in New York (and had bought another large house for his mother and stepfather, also in New York), he had bought the small cabin. Out of nostalgia. It was where he retreated to to write. His secret hiding spot. Not even the press knew about it, because he generally traveled there through the shadows, with the help of Mrs. O'Leary. The only people who knew of it were his parents, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel and Leo. Smiling, he opened the door.

Who stood before him now was neither of those four though. It was a brunette man, about two inches taller than him, with chin-long wavey hair and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. He was lean, athletic even, his skin nicely tanned and his smile blinding as he looked down at Percy.

"Heh, I'm taller than you", grinned Mitchell delighted.

It was odd how proud that fact made him, really. Percy had an adorably stunned expression on his face as he stared at him. The black hair was still a horrible mess and it still looked as adorable as it had when Percy used to be a teen. Those sea-green eyes were still as captivating as they used to be and the rosy lips looked still as kissable as they used to. Sure, Percy had matured – his features more defined, sharper than Mitchell remembered them. Percy wasn't as muscular as he used to be, which was reasonable considering that he was a retired hero by now, no battles and constant training anymore. Mitchell never would have thought that he'd live to see the day when he was more muscular than Percy Jackson. Then again, Percy's heroic world-saving years laid ten years back, where Mitchell had to keep his body sharp and fit for his job. Percy was wearing a baby-blue dress-shirt with a black suit-jacket and perfectly-fit pants that underlined Percy's seductively long legs. The cute, thin-rimmed glasses on Percy's nose made him look even more adorable. This adult-version of the boy he used to crush on as a teen was as mesmerizing as he used to be. Maybe his appeal was a different one now, not the strong, golden-glowing hero everyone was looking up to, but rather the nerdy-cute author. Where Percy used to scream adventure, this Percy in front of him rather screamed house-husband. Mitchell could easily picture coming home after a long shooting, Percy waiting for him with dinner, spending the night on the couch together. But he was getting ahead of himself here. Offering Percy a smile, he patiently waited for recognition to set in.

"Mitchell Logan", yelped Percy after a moment. "Wait. Oh. Oh!"

The first thing Percy had taken in was how handsome the gorgeous guy in front of his door was. Then he realized that he seemed extremely familiar. And then he realized that yes, the star of his favorite TV show was standing right in front of him. Mitchell Logan, better known as the wizard Nathaniel who with his constant bickering with the djinn Bartimaeus never failed to make Percy laugh. After that, the next realization set in. The actor Mitchell Logan was the same person as Silena's baby-brother Mitchell, the son of Aphrodite. Somehow, Percy had never really gotten around to asking Mitchell for his last name seeing as they had never been overly close (and because as a teenager, Percy had never really been that invested in learning last names) and that boy had _really_ matured well. It figured. The handsome actor had been voted most wanted single under thirty this year, of course someone like that had to be a child of Aphrodite.

"Yes. It's good to see you again, Percy", smiled Mitchell charmingly.

"Yes, very", agreed Percy, feeling a little dumb. "I mean, it's good to see you too."

"Those glasses look cute on you", stated Mitchell boldly, pushing the glasses up.

"Reading glasses", mumbled Percy embarrassed and took them off. "They're magical. What with our brains being hard-wired for ancient Greek, the job as a writer gets a little... hard. The glasses trick my brain into thinking that English is actually ancient Greek... or something like that. I don't know, Lou Ellen explained it to me when she enchanted them, but I'm not good at remembering stuff like that. I'm just grateful that I can read without a headache now."

While talking, Percy led Mitchell inside. Mitchell looked around curiously. The cabin was small and cozy, it looked truly homey. The only things inside were a small kitchen-corner, a door that probably led to the bathroom, a bed, a table with four chairs and a couch in front of a fire-place. Between the couch and the fire-place was a fluffy looking fur laying, together with a laptop.

"Your place of inspiration?", guessed Mitchell intrigued.

"Yeah", confirmed Percy with a sheepish grin. "I come here to write, normally. When the house gets too... big and empty, you know? The small space makes it easier to concentrate, I guess."

"Nice", nodded the son of Aphrodite as they came to stand in front of the table. "Wow."

"Thank you", grinned Percy. "I've been slaving my ass off for that cake..."

"Was worth the effort", commented Mitchell in awe.

The three-story cake looked beautiful. On top of it were small figurines, one of a dove and one of an owl. It was decorated in marzipan roses and whipped cream. It looked breathtakingly delicious.

"Help me carry it", requested Percy, grabbing one handle of the tray.

Mitchell offered Percy another dazzling smile, because buttering the son of Poseidon up some surely wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, Mitchell had a goal for this wedding. He was going to end up with Percy Jackson in his bed. Together, they carried the tray out and into the back of the van Mitchell had rented, for the delivery of the banks and chairs earlier this week.

"So, it's a bit belated, but congrats on your books", started Mitchell awkwardly as he started the car.

"Thanks", grinned Percy, looking like a proud mother you just told that her kid was pretty. "But most just say that. I mean, uhm, did you... read them?"

"Every single word, I sucked them up", admitted Mitchell, blushing a little. "You're amazing."

"Thanks...", mumbled Percy, cheeks brightly pink.

"You shouldn't blush – not that it doesn't look amazing on you", chuckled Mitchell. "Your books are best-sellers. You should know by now that they're _good_."

"Yeah, I do. Doesn't make it less amazing to hear it", shrugged Percy with a sheepish grin. "Or don't you feel the same way about your work? Your show won various prizes already, but I can't picture that it takes the amazing feeling away when someone tells you that you're an awesome actor – which you are, by the way. I love _Bartimaeus_ and you're amazing as Nathaniel."

"Thanks", grinned Mitchell, feeling his own cheeks heating. "Heh, I guess you're right."

"I know", chimed Percy, watching Mitchell curiously. "So... How is it? Life in Hollywood, I mean."

"Stressful, mainly", replied Mitchell thoughtful. "Learning my lines, becoming this whole different person. Lacy says it did wonders to my self-esteem. Don't get me wrong, I love it. Pretending to be someone completely different, leading this whole other life for the duration of filming. It's amazing. But the paparazzi are a pain in the ass at times. Always having their noses in my private business..."

"Preaching to the choir there, man", chuckled Percy dryly. "It's been a long time since I had a date that I actually took serious. Most were just... you know, front for the public. All for the image."

Silence passed between them as they regarded the next part of their conversation in silence. They were both out and proud. Their image was to be strong gays, showing that yes, even a gay man could be a proper, normal part of society. At times, it was painful to think that they still needed that. Needed the coming out of famous people, needed to be strong to be who they were. But they knew they were helping, in a way. This was the amazing part. Knowing that just by saying who they were, they could actually help teenagers all over the world feeling more comfortable in their own skin and admitting who they were. Both knew of the other's public outing and both managed to convey it with a simple look. A comfortable silence settled between them for a little while.

"So, off the record, are you currently seeing someone? A plus one you're taking to the wedding perhaps?", inquired Mitchell. "You know, I always thought you'd end up with Nico di Angelo..."

"Could have, maybe...", mused Percy thoughtful. "But I guess we missed our opportunity. When he was in love with me, I was with Annabeth and when I was ready to admit I may not be... as straight as I thought I was, he had finally managed to get over me with Jason's help. Granted, I couldn't hardly expect him to wait for two years for me to get ready. I'm glad Jason helped him, I'm glad they discovered their feelings for each other. But no, I have no one. What about you? A plus one?"

"Nope", replied Mitchell, shaking his head. "My job makes relationships hard. I'm often gone to film – you know, most scenes are filmed in England. Or between filming of the show, I have movies that are filmed all over the world. I think that's why many actors' relationships break apart. And I can't expect my partner to just sit around, waiting for me for months. I don't know, I find that... distasteful for a relationship. Sure, many manage the short-time long-distance deals, but it's just not for me, I suppose. Maisie – you know, the actress of Kitty – she's doing just fine with the long-distance thing between her and her boyfriend whenever we're off for filming..."

"I guess...", nodded Percy thoughtful, frowning a bit.

"What are you thinking?", asked Mitchell curiously, titling his head.

"I think you just haven't found the right person yet", shrugged Percy. "The one worth waiting for. Where the months apart don't destroy your relationship, but strengthen your trust in each other and make the reunion all the more worth-while. When time apart makes your feelings grow and not fade. You know what I mean? Ah, I probably spend too much time with my writer-friends who dabble in romance novels. I'm sorry, I guess I've been single for too long."

"No. No, I think... I think you're right", admitted Mitchell, gulping hard.

What Percy had just said had described his current situation far too well. Seeing Percy again after having been apart for so many years, the feeling that used to be a crush seemed to rush back full-force, hitting him harder than ever before. It was like love at first sight, just that it wasn't the first time he was looking at Percy Jackson. As though his heart had waited for both of them to mature before showing him that _yes_ , this one was supposed to be his.

/break\

Piper and Annabeth looked beautiful. Both in their modern-day white dresses, but with a touch and definitely inspired by ancient Greek clothing. They were flanked by their bridesmaids and best men – on Piper's side Mitchell, Lacy, Leo, Jason and Reyna, all with beautiful dresses and perfectly-fitted suits. On Annabeth's side there were Percy, Thalia, Malcolm, Clarisse and Hazel. Mitchell winked over at Percy as Annabeth and Piper kissed, seeing as they were positioned to stand opposite each other. A faint blush painted Percy's cheeks.

"I hereby declare you wife and wife and _this_ is the moment you're supposed to kiss. Thanks for waiting", interrupted Rachel good-humored, causing the audience to laugh and giggle.

Piper and Annabeth blushed and parted, just to dive in for another kiss. After that, they took their seats at the table with the brides. Piper and Annabeth were sitting at the head, their bridesmaids and best men lined up with their respective others – Thalia and Reyna, Nico and Jason, Shane and Lacy, Malcolm and Katie, Chris and Clarisse, seeing as Frank, Hazel and Leo were a threesome, Hazel was sitting opposite Frank and next to Rachel. That left Percy and Mitchell stuck together. They shared a short, amused smile before sitting down opposite Malcolm and Katie.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?", offered Katie with a smile.

"The flowers were gorgeous", was Percy's choice of answer, grinning a little.

"Thank you", grinned Katie, bowing her head a little. "You know, I have a flower-shop now. So, if you two decide to get hitched, I'd be glad to provide for that wedding too."

Percy and Mitchell turned to each other, blushing a little, just as Malcolm came in for the save. "They're not dating, Kat. Percy is here alone and I'm assuming so is Mitchell."

"Such a shame", mused Katie with a frown.

"Yeah, such a shame. Our princess really needs to get laid, after all", declared Clarisse next to Percy, patting him hard on the back. "Isn't that right, princess?"

"Don't call me that", grunted Percy with a glare, flushing. "And don't talk about my sex-life!"

Mitchell grinned and took a sip from his wine. They ate with pleasant conversation – Mitchell learned that Thalia and Reyna had quite the long-distance relationship going on too, the major of New Rome and the head of the hunt, regularly meeting for a hunting party. Mitchell couldn't picture that kind of relationship, but when he saw Thalia pushing Reyna's hair behind her ear, leaning in to whisper something softly that caused Reyna to giggle, he saw that it was working for them. Frank and Hazel had a restaurant in New Rome, where they were living together with Leo. The three were dancing together, constantly switching partners. It was amusing to watch them.

His eyes drifted over to the bar, where Percy was sitting together with Grover and Tyson, laughing with his friends and brother. Juniper was locked in a conversation with Katie, so she hadn't noticed that her boyfriend had bailed for the bar and Ella was talking animatedly to Rachel, leaving Tyson as unsupervised. The trio looked like they were catching up. Understandably so. One was the guardian of the wild on Olympus, the other the head of Poseidon's cyclopes in Atlantis and Percy was living in the mortal world, as a regular mortal.

"I know that look", accused a voice from beside Mitchell.

The young man jumped slightly and turned to look at a smirking Nico. The Italian was sitting there, with Jason's head on his shoulder, running his fingers through blonde hair. Turned out the son of Jupiter was not to be mixed with wine. Mitchell cocked his head innocently.

"What are you talking about?", asked Mitchell, pretending obliviousness.

"The look you give Percy. I used to give him the same look for years", said Nico simply.

"The embarrassingly longing 'gods, why can't this be mine'-look", added Clarisse with a snicker.

"Babe, what did we say about brutal honesty?", chided her fiance Chris next to her.

"Keep it at bay", sighed Clarisse and rolled her eyes at the son of Hermes.

"Ah, but Clarisse is right", chimed Lacy in as she and her own boyfriend Shane returned from the dance-floor. "You guys only see the looks, imagine how I feel. I can feel the desire pulsing beneath. Curse of Aphrodite, I guess. But wow, I don't remember it having been this strong before."

"You know how it is, true love's feelings only strengthen over time", whispered Shane into her ear.

The son of Hephaestus was grinning a little as he got a giggle out of his girlfriend, Lacy blushing brightly. Mitchell rolled his eyes. He got enough of _that_. Lacy was probably the camper he had most contact with still, he often met up with the couple, seeing as Lacy and Shane had moved to San Diego and the drive over there from LA was by far shorter than most other distances involving his demigodly friends and relatives. Not that he minded them, he liked Shane alright, but at times, it was hard being a single and meeting up with a couple. Intensified the feeling of loneliness.

"Stop abusing my wedding to set Mitchell up! Who do you want to set him up with?"

Piper was eagerly leaning in, greedy for the love-gossip. Mitchell blamed the wedding. Those occasions of showing true love were like a drug for children of Aphrodite, they got them all on a high, in a way. He couldn't picture how Piper must be feeling, considering this was her wedding. She had Annabeth sitting on her lap, the blonde completely exhausted after hours of dancing.

"Percy", replied Thalia amused. "It seems they're teaming up to set Mitchell up with Percy."

"Yeah, Percy _really_ needs to get laid", agreed Annabeth tired.

"What I said!", nodded Clarisse wildly.

"A blue-themed wedding would be quite the challenge, flower-wise", mused Katie absentmindedly.

"Forget-me-nots are very romantic and in a way, a lot like Percy", countered Juniper next to her. "Decent, yet beautiful in that charming, not over-the-top kind of way, you know?"

"Well, that escalated quickly", noted Chris with a deadpan.

"I think you guys shouldn't meddle with other people's love-lives", interrupted Reyna sternly.

"Second that", yawned Jason sleepily, snuggling up to Nico. "Last time someone meddled with mine, I had a fake girlfriend with fake memories who turned out to be a lesbian all along..."

"I love you too, Jason", grunted Piper and rolled her eyes.

As the arguments grew more heated with various discussions about Mitchell's and Percy's fictive relationship, future wedding and other aspects, Mitchell slipped away. He sat back down once he reached the bar, ordering a strong drink for himself. He had chosen to sit on the opposite side, farther away from Percy. The son of Poseidon looked so happy, talking to his oldest friend and his younger brother. He didn't want to interrupt that. He loved that happy smile on Percy's lips.

"Man, the others are right, you really got it bad", stated an amused voice.

And in the next moment, Mitchell found himself literally surrounded. Leo was sitting on one side, grinning teasingly at him. Hazel took the seat on Mitchell's other side and the son of Aphrodite could see the shadow cast by Frank looming behind him. Not the least bit intimidating, nope.

"Can... I do anything for you?", asked Mitchell slowly, turning to face the threesome.

"Percy is one of our oldest and best friend", started Frank seriously.

"He means _very_ much to us", continued Hazel, staring him dead in the eyes.

"He's my Whovian-bro", added Leo, just for fun, grinning delighted.

Hazel and Frank rolled their eyes at their lover, before Frank continued. "Anyway, that means we don't want anything to happen to Percy, so we don't want him to end up being the next notch on the bedpost of a pretty-boy actor, or a drunken regret in the morning."

"The way I see it, the others are right and he has it bad, so I doubt it would be a hungover-regret", chided Leo and rolled his eyes. "Or am I seeing things wrong, Mitchy-boy? I'd advise you to answer correctly, because I have a feeling that if you say the wrong thing now, Frank may feel obliged to end your life early and Hazel is _really_ good at hiding bodies."

Mitchell gulped, clearly frightened by the angry Romans. "If Percy would want more, I'd be more than willing to give him more. But I'd also appreciate it if all you guys would stop getting ahead of yourselves. Percy and I haven't even kissed yet and some of them are literally planning our wedding. For all I know, Percy just wants to get laid, as Clarisse and Annabeth put it."

The trio exchanged a concerned look and Hazel was the one to turn toward him again. "Percy wants love. The kind you find in fairy tales. We're all just... very worried about him."

Mitchell nodded shortly. He understood it, appreciated that they cared so much about Percy.

/break\

Percy was drunk. Not wasted-beyond-coherence drunk, but the happy-giggly-kind. He was just having a lot of fun, feeling more carefree at the moment. He knew how much he could take, how many drinks before the lines blurred and the night would end in the toilet. After all, he drank to have fun and not to have regrets. A wild, untamed laugh escaped him at something Tyson said. It was good to hear about life at the palace, how Tyson, Poseidon and even Triton were doing.

"Man, you need to get away from your laptop more often", chuckled Grover, nudging him.

"My laptop is my money-maker", shrugged Percy with a grin. "And I have deadlines."

"Yeah, when will the fifth book hit the shelves? I heard you threatening it to be the final book", nodded Grover with a thoughtful grin. "You know, Ash and Willow are totally upset with that. They worship those books, they're practically their Bible."

"That's because their daddy is in the books", teased Percy, nudging his best friend. "But just you sit and wait. I have a surprise waiting for you all after _The Last Olympian_."

"Ella has all your books memorized down to the last line", grinned Tyson delighted.

"Oh, then she should totally come with me to my reading-tours. Would save me time", laughed Percy. "Means I wouldn't have to read the same stuff over and over and over again..."

"You enjoy it", accused Grover amused. "You love the sparkling of the kids' eyes when you read their favorite book to them. I can see it every time you're over to visit Juni and me."

"Guilty as charged", sighed Percy, poking the olive in his glass. "What can I say? I love children."

"Then you have to find someone nice to make babies with", stated Tyson simply. "Dad keeps asking when you'll give him grandchildren! I wanna be an uncle too."

"I first need the right guy", chuckled Percy fondly, nudging his brother.

"Do you... have anyone in mind?", inquired Grover cautiously.

"N—Not to plan kids with, but... uhm... maybe for a date...?", shrugged Percy with a blush.

"Interesting", stated Grover amused. "Who?"

Percy didn't answer with words, he just turned in his seat to look over at Mitchell, who seemed to be in a conversation with Leo, Hazel and Frank. The son of Aphrodite had changed a lot from the little boy who used to play dress-up with Percy when Silena had still been around. He was a handsome, charismatic young man. Not that Percy had expected anything less from a son of Aphrodite. And somehow, he felt as though they had clicked. From the moment Mitchell had entered his cabin. Ever since, there had been playful banter between them. When carrying the cake in, getting everything settled, waiting for the ceremony. Teasing comments, flirtatious winks.

"Mitchell!", called Tyson out loudly, startling everyone. "My brother wants to dance!"

Percy stared wide-eyed at his brother, completely shocked. Most around them snickered as Mitchell stood and walked over to them. Percy blushed when Mitchell took his hand, smiling.

"Care to dance, Percy?", asked the son of Aphrodite.

"Uhm... S—Sure", nodded Percy a little flustered and stood.

This time around, Percy _knew_ that he had read too many romance-novels, because when Mitchell and he started danced, he was sure the room around them faded away. It was easy to let Mitchell take the lead. The son of Aphrodite had gained a startling amount of confidence. He wasn't the boy who was frightened by his big sister Drew anymore. He was his own person. A confident, charming person who could easily wrap Percy around his little finger.

"You know, they're planning our wedding", whispered Mitchell softly.

"I'm sure Grover and Tyson are currently picking names for our babies", snorted Percy amused.

"Not freaked out, then?", inquired Mitchell, lips brushing against Percy's ear.

"I know our friends. They're... over-enthusiastic. Have you seen the way they obsessed over this wedding?", shrugged Percy casually. "I think the fact that we're out of the hero-business hit them harder than they're ready to admit. They compensate by meddling."

"Would you like to go outside for a bit? Catch some fresh air, escape the peers", suggested Mitchell.

"Wonderful idea", agreed Percy, smiling a little.

Mitchell got them each a drink before following Percy out into the park. The party was held in the estate on the Dionysus Vineyard, in the middle of the beautiful Antheia Gardens, the most colorful of the three parks of New Athens. During spring, just like now, everything was blossoming. Mitchell felt his breath catching in his throat as he saw Percy sitting on a bench between all those bright flowers. They suited him well somehow. Fresh, strong, beautiful, bright and happy.

"You're beautiful", whispered Mitchell before he could stop himself.

"Thank you", mumbled Percy embarrassed. "You're not bad yourself."

Mitchell chuckled and handed Percy his drink. For a little while, they sat in silence, enjoying the faint music coming from inside, bathing in the moonlight. Mitchell could hear how Percy put his glass down and the next thing he could feel was Percy's body, leaning against him. Humming softly, he laid one arm around Percy's waist to pull the older boy closer.

"I think the party is pretty much over for you", mused Mitchell as he noted the sleepiness of the other demigod. "I could call you a taxi to bring you back to your cabin."

"I think I'm too drunk to find it on my own. Would you mind coming with me?", asked Percy.

He gave Mitchell his best drunk-expression and even though he may not be a professional actor, but he seemed to be enough to convince Mitchell. The son of Aphrodite went inside to get their jackets and bide their goodbyes, earning himself quite the dangerous glares from some of the guests, before heading back outside. Calling the taxi of the three sisters, he maneuvered Percy inside. The son of Poseidon grinned to himself as he let Mitchell manhandle him like that. It was kind of cute. By the time they reached Montauk, Percy feigned to be asleep. He grinned in his fake-sleep as Mitchell hoisted him up and carried him to the cabin. Mitchell's chest was so comfortable.

"Percy, as adorable as you look when you pretend to be asleep, tell me where your keys are."

"Aw, don't spoil my fun", complained the son of Poseidon, fishing his keys out of his pockets.

He actually expected to be put down, but Mitchell was still holding onto him, so he unlocked the door for Mitchell to enter and carry him inside. The son of Aphrodite kicked the door close and carried Percy to the large bed, placing him on top of it. Reaching out, Percy held onto Mitchell's wrist, causing the brunette to stare down at him curiously.

"Would you... like me to stay?", asked Mitchell, filled with anticipation and eagerness.

"Why, you're a real Sherlock Holmes, mh?", chuckled Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Does that make you my Irene Adler?", inquired Mitchell intrigued.

A coy smirk was his answer. Percy reached out and pulled Mitchell down to lay on top of the Sea Prince. Slender arms found their way around Mitchell's neck to pull him into a kiss. It was sweet yet passionate, like the sea on a lazy morning. Tasted a little salty too. It reminded Mitchell of his last vacation on Hawaii and he really liked it. Percy's hands were greedy as they pushed the jacket off and started unbuttoning Mitchell's shirt, also pushing that out of the way.

"Mh... You know, ever since your first shirtless scene on _Bartimaeus_ , these abs stared in quite some of my naughtier fantasies...", drawled Percy, tracing Mitchell's sixpack. "Mh... nice..."

"You sound like a little fanboy", teased Mitchell, undressing the boy beneath him. "Mh, you're still hiding quite the nice muscles too though. For an old, retired hero."

"Cheeky brat", huffed Percy, hitting Mitchell on the upper arm. "I'm twenty-seven, not seventy-two. And you are only three years younger than me. That's barely anything at all!"

"Aw, I was so looking forward to being your boy-toy", snickered Mitchell, opening Percy's pants.

"You don't need a sugar-daddy", laughed Percy, shaking his head.

"Neither do you. I think that's why this between us has a chance to work", offered Mitchell, helping Percy out of his pants. "Only if that's what you want, of course."

"Right now, I just want _you_ ", murmured Percy and pulled Mitchell into another kiss.

"Condoms?", panted Mitchell once they parted and he got out of his own pants.

"D—Drawer, there's lube too", whispered Percy back, spreading his legs invitingly.

Mitchell hummed curiously as the first item he picked up from the drawer was a rather large dildo. He held it up, one eyebrow cocked in teasing as he stared at Percy. The son of Poseidon shrugged casually and leaned up for another heated kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Mitchell put the toy away and fished for the lube and a condom. Percy took the condom from him as their kiss broke, causing a challenging spark to appear in ice-blue eyes.

"You wanna top?", asked Mitchell, not accusingly but more curiously.

"No", chuckled Percy a little amused. "I prefer to be on the... receiving end of things. But I thought, well, I'd put the condom on you, you prepare me. Sounds like a good deal?"

"Sounds good to me", agreed Mitchell, opening the lube to pour it over his fingers.

He handed the lube over to Percy, enjoying the feeling of those cunning fingers on his cock while he put his own fingers to good use between Percy's spread legs. The tight pucker quivered under his touch, accompanied by a pleasant shudder from Percy. An indication as to how long it had been since someone else touched him there. Mitchell grinned and started kissing along Percy's collar. Every time Percy whimpered at his touch, Mitchell bit him and sucked on the flesh between his teeth. Each pleasant sound was rewarded with Mitchell's mark.

"A—Ah, yes, _there_ ", moaned Percy as Mitchell started to massage his prostate.

"There?", asked Mitchell amused. "Want me... to put something else there?"

"Yes!", growled Percy, spreading his legs farther apart.

Humming softly, Mitchell pulled his fingers out and grabbed Percy's thighs, easing himself into the tight channels. He was slow, but precise, hitting Percy's prostate spot-on nearly all the time. Percy was a moaning mess beneath him as Mitchell started to play with Percy's nipples, pinching and twirling them. He loved the sounds that got out of his lover. Their kisses became more messy, sloppy as both were high on pleasure. Percy felt so perfect around him, hot and tight and delicious. The sounds he made were encouraging enough too, causing Mitchell to feel his orgasm approach. His fingers slipped off the by now abused-looking nipples, tracing down Percy's torso while his lips found their way to kiss the rosy, swollen numbs apologetically. His fingers started to massage Percy's cocks, one hand coping Percy's balls, rolling them sensually slow between his fingers.

"Come for me", whispered Mitchell in a low voice.

"M—Mitch", moaned Percy, bucking his hips up.

His hot seed spilled all over their joined bodies just as Mitchell came deep inside the son of Poseidon. Panting breathlessly, Mitchell remained hovering above Percy for another couple moments before pulling out. Rolling the condom off his cock, he tied it together and threw it onto the floor. Percy made a face as he ran one finger through the mess on his stomach.

"Such a dirty boy", chided Mitchell amused and laid down next to Percy. "Let me."

Percy yelped as Mitchell started to lap at his stomach. Mitchell's tongue traced Percy's sixpack greedily until the last speck of cum was off his skin. Mitchell leaned up and snuggled closer to Percy until they were a tangle of limbs. Percy moaned pleased, kissing Mitchell.

"So... Are we like... dating now, or was this only a... one time thing?", asked Percy reluctantly.

"We have a break from filming right now. I had planned to spend the week in New Athens, but... if you don't mind, I think I like this cabin", drawled Mitchell casually. "Spend some time together, get to know each other? See where all of this is going, mh?"

"I like that idea", nodded Percy with a soft smile, closing his eyes. "Good night..."

/break\

Mitchell was standing with his colleague Maisie, both in their steampunk costumes, portraying Nathaniel and Kitty. Comic Con was Mitchell's favorite time of the year, especially now that he actually had a panel together with his show. After a long, exhausting round of questions and some more interviews, they were free to roam the premise themselves some.

"Come on. I need to introduce someone to you", urged Mitchell on.

It had been three months now that Mitchell and Percy were dating and Maisie had never seen him happier. He kept babbling on and on about the author and how much he loved the guy. So being a good best friend, Maisie obediently followed Mitchell to the stand of _Peter Johnson_. Percy Jackson was signing the books, his head-artists Rachel Dare was also signing the comics. She grinned as she saw the author in real life. He was wearing thin-rimmed glasses, a blue dress-shirt and a bow-tie. The way he animatedly talked to a reader of his while signing the book really made the impression of a cute nerd all the more obvious. Maisie grinned as she nudged Mitchell, urging him to move.

"That cute nerd over there is yours?", whispered Maisie with a smile.

"Absolutely mine", nodded Mitchell proudly. "But you have seen nothing yet. You should see him when we're watching _Doctor Who_. That's when he's really nerding out, you know?"

"I can picture it", laughed Maisie as they reached the table.

"Is it a bad time, Mister Jackson?", asked Mitchell with a straight face.

"Oh, Mister Logan. So nice to see you", grinned Percy, grabbing Mitchell by his loose tie.

Mitchell hummed a little as he was pulled own into a soft kiss. Only a split second of lips meeting, but enough to have the line of waiting readers coo and yelp and take photos. Their relationship wasn't a secret. Just last month they had been each other's dates to a gala.

"So, there's someone I want you to meet", whispered Mitchell. "Percy, that's Maisie."

"Hello, Miss Williams! Big fan, right here!", grinned Percy delighted, eyes sparkling as he reached out to shake the brunette's hand. "I've been rooting for you to take the Iron Throne all along."

"Don't cross the fandoms", chided Mitchell amused.

"You can call me Maisie", chuckled the actress. "And thank you, likewise. Love your books."

"It's wonderful that Mitch finally manages to introduce us", grinned Percy delighted.

As the two started to talk about Percy's books, Mitchell just leaned back and smiled. He loved the spark in Percy's eyes whenever he got to talk about his books. He was aware that they were more a coping mechanism to deal with the wars. Even after three months, Mitchell still felt himself incredibly lucky and happy to call Percy his. Smiling a little, he sat on the table to have a better view on his cute boyfriend, being all nerdy – Maisie had taken Mitchell's earlier suggestion and started about _Doctor Who_ , which really got the author's nerd-mode on. It was ridiculously adorable.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> The actress I cast for Kitty is Arya Stark from GoT, because in five years' time, I think she'd look PERFECT for the part. Right now, she looks still startling young.
> 
> And the show she and Mitchell star in is based on my favorite book-series (which, shocking as it may be, is not PJatO) ~


End file.
